The Archon of Zero
by BeanCorn
Summary: Major Lucius Foxhound finds himself falling into a mysterious Academy on some backwater world he's never heard of. Worst of all? They are as hateful and hypocritical as they come. The fact is, the only easy day was yesterday. Rated M for mature subject matter, crude language, violence, controversial themes, and religious/gender violence. Updated when possible.
1. Keeping the Faith

**A/N: Hello everyone! Time for a little preview of my secret project that I have been dipping into as of late. While it is technically a crossover, I will be publishing it as a standard FOZ fan fiction simply due to the other series is actually a game mod for the Unreal Tournament series, called Ballistic Weapons. It is my first attempt at using an original character, a choice that I made earlier on in pre-planning and production.**

**This story is heavily inspired by the FOZ fanfic Operation Philadelphia by Milkduds100, so give him some love!**

**There is little to no canon surrounding it, so I am going into this blind as of right now. It's my first 1****st**** Person Story, so give me a little break for the moment. So read, review, and enjoy, "The Archon of Zero!"**

**DISCLAIMER: I shouldn't need this, but alas, I can't afford a lawsuit right now. I OWN NOTHING but my OC: Lucius Foxhound. All properties, and items referenced belong to their rightful owners; I make no money off of this, just a way to pass the time.**

* * *

**Unknown Location and Time**

Major Lucius Foxhound found himself in a bit of pickle as he hurdled through the stratosphere of an unknown garden world. He had no recent memory of what had brought him to this new and unknown land, but only one thing remained clear.

He needed to slow down, and slow down quick.

He quickly scrolled through his CoWS Series storage system and equipped his ballistic helmet, a ballistic mask and goggles, and took a spread eagle position as he continued to fall towards the ground. The major was now at terminal velocity, reaching nearly 450 miles per hour. The timer on his HUD began to countdown until impact, he had one chance to survive and merely moments to utilize it. He was about to activate his emergency chute when looked to the ground see himself crash into the ground at 50 miles per hour as the world went black.

* * *

**First Person POV**

I slowly, dimly awoke to the sound of laughter, and immediately picked my head up and glanced around. A stench of sulfur and smoke permeated the air as my senses continued to sharpen; I reached out and felt something beside me, it looked to be a civilian in an old track suit, fast asleep.

'_Odd, what is all that noise though?' _

I turned my head the other way and met the glance of what appeared to be a _dragon_ staring into my very soul.

'Wait a second, the smoke was still thick enough, and no one can see me.'

Thankfully, I had a thermal scanner built into my ballistic helmet and HUD.

I slowly got onto my feet, selecting my M50 Assault Rifle from my weapon storage, and clicked the safety off. I started hearing what appeared to be voices, specifically those speaking in an odd, French dialect. Without warning however, the smoke was blown away, and I was forced to drop to a crouch, rifle in hand, scanning for threats.

I wasn't disappointed; plenty of creatures stood around me, along with numerous humanoids, all which seemed to be pestering a young girl with pink hair.

'_Pink hair? Seriously?'_

"CoWS begin translation program."

"_Translation Program running."_

As the pinkette walked towards me I drew my weapon towards her, set straight for her heart. She stopped suddenly, then took a step forwards.

*CRACK*

The young woman cringed as I shot a round well over her head as a warning, a beeping tone emerged from the translator, "_Translation partially complete."_

"Do not attempt to approach me, I will fire upon you!" I heard more laughter emerge, all of it seemingly directed towards the young woman, who is clearly becoming more agitated by the moment. She took another step, and a fire another round, *CRACK* just above her ear and less than half an inch from her temple, cutting a piece of her hair.

"If you approach once more I will shoot you!" The little girl instantly seemed hesitant, and the laughter had quieted down. What seemed to be something of a standoff was brewing, as the young civilian next to me begun to wake.

"Ughhh where am I?" The boy, obviously still confused shakes his head and looked around him, "Where the hell are we?! Some kind of cult?"

I speak to him without turning my head away from the little witch in front of me, "You alright kid? I'm right here with you, what's your name son?"

The boy nervously replied, "S-s-Saito Hiraga, of Japan; and you sir?"

"Major Lucius Foxhound, I don't know what's going on, but we are surrounded by some weird people and creatures. So I need you to stay perfectly calm, and do exactly as I say. You know how to use a gun?"

"Yessir, just point and shoot right?"

"Exactly," I toss him my sidearm, an M806A2 pistol, "Safety's off, so be careful with that thing-."

"EXPLOSION!"

I felt myself being blasted backwards by a concussive blast, my weapon being ripped from my hands and falling to the ground several meters away. I was still seeing stars when I heard someone say, "By the Pentagon of the Five Powers, I mark you as my familiar!" I felt a pair of lips touch my own and immediately separated as I dragged myself away from the young witch.

I drew my X3 combat knife and I felt my vision start to cloud and distort as I threw the balanced knife at the little pink-haired girl as consciousness escaped me.

* * *

I began to slowly realize my surroundings, as my heart began to beat harder and harder each moment my sense of direction began to stabilize further.

Adrenaline kicked in, bringing me up to a sitting position as I speak into the boom mike, "Quick Weapon 1!"

As nothing happened my hands went towards my head and I realized both my headset and helmet had been removed.

"Where have you placed my belongings witch?!" My complaint was met with a strike across my face by what felt like a whip or belt that my father had used on me. I tasted blood in my mouth and pain spreading across my face.

"My name is Louise Le Blanc de La Valliere, you are my familiar, and I am your master. Is that clear?"

I spat a blast of blood, saliva, and phlegm into the little witch's face, "What gives you the right to own people?! Last time I checked slavery wasn't exactly legal! Where is that other kid?"

The girl seemed cowed by his violent outburst, Pinkie turned away, "H-h-he didn't survive the explosion."

While I could sense guilt, sometimes people have to feel a bit of pain to realize the enormity of their mistakes.

I jumped to my feet, and head-butted Pinkie square in the nose, sending her to the ground. I continued to hit and kick her as she curled into a fetal position, whimpering louder and louder with each impact. After I was convinced she wouldn't be getting up to bother me any time soon I collected my weapons that had been laid out along with the rest of my belongings.

I sighed, "Well, I best figure out where the hell I am."

I activated my HUD and selected my standard issue sidearm that I had given to Saito earlier, and deployed it into reality. I walked out the door, with my M806 latched onto my hip, and began to scour the area I was in for clues on where I might be. The first thing I noticed was the use of stone to completely cover the walls and floors, meaning I'm either in extremely old building, or somewhere that uses stone in such a manner for all forms of construction. I walked towards the end of the hall and found a circular staircase leading downstairs.

I froze in place when I heard voices, "Lord Guiche, I have been told that I make wonderful pastries."

A suave voice responded, "Is that so? Well I would love to try one Miss Katie."

"Really? You would?" I rolled my eyes, this was going nowhere fast. I made my way down the floor below and was instantly noticed by the blonde haired boy, this Guiche character.

"You there! Commoner! You cannot simply ignore nobility! Pay your respects to the man that helped carry you into Louise's room, or should I say the Zero's room?"

Both of them began to laugh as I replied in a dark, irritated voice, "Titles of nobility are irrelevant sir, I am merely passing through." I continued to walk away before I stopped myself, "Where was the other familiar buried? I need to pay my respects."

The blondie seemed surprised, "He's buried just outside the gates on the hill to the right."

"Thank you." I walked away, uninterested in continuing this line of discussion further.

"A strange familiar for a strange mage, don't you think Guiche?"

* * *

I went down to the next floor, which appeared to be ground level. I made my way through the foyer and caught a glance of two other students in some sort of romantic rendezvous. One was a typical, prickish boy, while the other was rather striking. The woman next to him was bleeding raw sex appeal, devilish curves in all the right places, along with a wondrous hourglass shape. They were obviously occupied, so I continued on, well aware that they were watching me walk out the door.

"Was that the Zero's familiar?"

"What could he be doing out at this time of night?"

"You don't think-." Was the last I heard before I was no longer within earshot, the gates mere yards away.

I looked to the guards and nodded, "Gentlemen, how goes it?"

The junior one looked at me and shook his head, "Going nowhere believe it or not."

I nodded, guard duty was so overrated, "I'm heading out to the new grave site, and I'll be spending the night out there."

The senior guard nodded, "Very well, we'll mention it to the guards coming next shift." He opened the gates, the heavy cast iron doorway creaking as it opened up.

"I'd appreciate that, thanks." I began to walk away and heard the gates close behind me. I saw the hill the blonde man Guiche had referred to, and realized it was a fitting place to be buried. I scaled the small mountain to find a simple, unmarked grave on its summit, ground freshly disturbed and resettled.

"I suppose this is a fitting location for something such as this."

I didn't know what religion the kid believed in, or where his family may be, but I remember one thing from my time in the Marines that remained instilled in me to this day, 'never leave a man behind.' While I couldn't bring him back to his family, I could make sure that his grave and death wouldn't be easily forgotten. I looked towards the sky to see two different colored moons, red and blue. I knew what my inscription would be.

I went into my inventory and began selecting the tools I would need to build a memorial for the young man. Something sparse and simple, I didn't have fancy objects or anything important to spare. I selected an old pair of boots, a worn helmet, and old, inoperable Deermaster 6000 hunting rifle and began to build a makeshift memorial befitting of someone such as this. I placed his boots where his torso would be, and nailed them to the ground using my sidearm as a hammer. I placed the rifle between the boots and secured it with a high grade adhesive, barrel facing downwards. I balanced the helmet on the narrow stock so it was hanging slightly downwards in the front, and held the two pieces together with the same adhesive.

I smiled as I took a step back and looked at the memorial itself with a sense of accomplishment. None would forget what that little bitch did to this young, defenseless man any time soon. I decided to put the final touches on it, using a piece of Quick-Crete to make a tombstone that would lie on the ground. I used my plasma cutter, and began to etch characters into the hardening stone.

"Saito Hiraga, Lies Here In Another World." I wrote the inscription not just in my native English, but also my second language Arabic, as well as Japanese characters provided by my translator.

I pulled out my tent and sleeping bag I had stored and quickly set the two up, before crawling inside and falling asleep the moment my head hit the ground.

The cold ground never felt so good.

* * *

**That Same Time-Third Person**

Louise sat on her bed, pain arching through her entire body like an arcing bolt of lightning.

_'Why did my familiar do that to me? Why didn't he just shoot me?'_

The door burst open and she saw Kirche and her man at the time looking at her with fright, "Ze-Louise, are you okay?"

Louise turned away, ashamed of her failure as a mage. One familiar had died and the other had run off somewhere, away from her; not before beating her within an inch of her life however.

Kirche ran into the room and looked at a bruised and battered Louise, "What the hell did that man do to you Louise?!"

Kirche was horrified to see how her childhood rival was bruised and bloodied all across her body, a major bruise over the bridge of her nose and forehead, along with several contusions across her arms and legs, many of which oozed blood. Thankfully however, her own chest and abdomen had been spared the majority of the attack, '_He wasn't intending to kill at all.'_

She began to mumble "I failed Zerbst, I am no mage that my family can accept-." She was cut off as Kirche suddenly embraced the pinkette, who would've cried had her eyes not dried up long ago.

Kirche turned to Pelisse, her date, "Pelly, go get Tabitha and tell her to come to Louise's room. I promise I will make this up to you!"

He nodded and ran off to the little Wind mage's room.

"It'll be okay Louise, we'll get you cleaned up and everything will be fine."

Louise sniffled, and whispered a muted, "Thank you."

Xxx

**Dawn-Third Person**

The Major woke up at precisely 0600 hours, dawn. His own body clock was nothing if not predictable. After he converted to Islam in his teenage years, his daily rituals became a part of his very life. Praying five times a day, fasting during Ramadan, and even learning Arabic to read his authentic copy of the Koran became a central part of his very existence. Even in the combat zones fighting the aliens that attacked humans across the cosmos, he set the time aside to pray, meditate, and take solace in peace.

**First Person**

Morning, ah the sounds of birds chirping and the feeling of wet dew on everything that was out during the night. I exited the tent, packing everything away in my inventory, and replacing it with my Koran and prayer rug. I kneeled on the rug itself, facing the dawn, and began my morning prayers. My imam had taught me that if you do not know which way Mecca was, you could pray towards the dawn. After all, we as human beings were mortal and fallible, even the Prophet knew that.

I completed my prayers and gave myself a moment of contemplation as asked Allah to forgive me for my sins I had committed the previous day.

'Striking a child with malice.'

'Failing to protect an innocent, even if he was a non-believer.'

I took a deep breath, before opening my eyes, "God is Great."

I stood up, and stored my belongings, and made my way towards the Academy.

The little witch's redemption starts right now.

After negotiating my way through the now busy student halls, which was remarkably easy given how they all seemed to part before me, like the Red Sea had done millennia earlier.

I made my way up to the third floor, knocked on the door, and opened it, only to meet what appeared to be a messenger boy, "Um, excuse me sir, your presence is needed in the Headmaster's office."

I nodded, "Very well then, escort me there son."

I went with the messenger, who was clearly nervous as all hell, and even fearful of me. Many of the staff shrinked away from me, clearly uninterested in being associated with me.

_"I wonder why they are all behaving like that. Did I get myself into a bad situation?'_

We went to the center building on campus, a tall, needle like stone tower and began to walk up towards the top. After what felt like several minutes we both arrived at a large, gilded wooden door. "This is the Headmaster's office, good day sir." I nodded to the messenger, I knocked using the knocker attached to the door and entered.

When I walked in I saw nearly twenty people across the interior of the room looking at me with glares full of venom, I quickly snapped a salute, "Major Lucius Foxhound, United Terran Colonies Marine Corps." I returned my hand down to my side and went to parade rest, hands and arms behind my back, meeting just above the back of my hips, and legs spread slightly, relaxed.

Whispers began to fill the room before the old man sitting at a desk cleared his throat, silencing all instantly.

"Only a noble can hold a rank of Major, are you saying you are from a noble lineage?"

I took that moment and thought about it; technically I am from a noble blood line, being a descendant of Catherine the Great, who led during the 1500's. Sure it was 2287 now, but they didn't need to know that.

"Technically, yes I am. I am a descendant of Empress Catherine the Great of Russia, and my own family history is well recorded for over a millennia. My own bloodline includes Knights, Paladins and other military figures."

Mouths dropped open across the room, I didn't think it was that impressive, but clearly everyone in the room felt otherwise.

"I apologize your Highness for our aggressive behavior towards you, we had no idea you were of noble birthright, or a military officer."

I shook my head, "I am merely a descendant, I will never hold the crown, so Major will be fine Headmaster." I gestured towards an open chair, when the Headmaster nodded I sat down, "I suppose you are wondering why I was so rough with my," I put up my fingers as air quotes, "Master."

The old man nodded, "Why were you so violent towards her?"

"She killed a defenseless boy without provocation, that's murder where I'm from; noble or not you get prison time. I suppose there's a reason she's standing there and not in chains?"

A sniffle began to emerge from Pinky who hid behind Professor Colbert, the man who had supervised the summoning ritual the day before. The headmaster's eyes closed with sorrow, "There is actually, a noble can kill a peasant regardless of the consequences; while it is considered immoral and even in poor taste such behavior is tolerated."

I felt a vein popping out of my head, "I see, that is something I couldn't agree with at all; which is why I assaulted her last night." Looks of shock dotted the room, "I had a nagging suspicion that was the case with your society, but you simply confirmed my concerns. This familiar brand," I pulled up my left hand and displayed it, "Cannot be removed I assume?"

The sight of the headmaster and several senior staff members nodding only made me more flustered.

"Since I really don't have a choice, considering I'm far from home, with little to no chance of recovery, I suppose I can be this familiar." A few mouths opened wide at the sound of that, so I continued, "I will become this familiar of hers, provided several conditions are met."

I turned to Pinky and I saw her attempt to toughen up and intimidate me, "My conditions are non-negotiable and can be changed by myself to suit my own needs as needed."

First, I am an equal to," I point to Pinky, "What's your name girl?"

The red head answered for her, "Louise Le Blanc de La Valliere." 'Louise' nodded.

"Right, I am an equal to Louise Valliere in all matters."

"Second, my own weapons technology is my own, and cannot be copied, exchanged, or bartered for in any capacity without my express permission."

"Third, my own religious beliefs will not be questioned and will be tolerated. I don't know what your own beliefs are, but I plan on keeping them to myself."

The entire room went into an uproar at the sound of this, "Blasphemy!"

Great, a bunch of religious nuts that make me appear like an atheist.

"If that is a problem I will walk out that door right now, I have no need for a society that cannot have the decency to accept other faiths as it's neighbors."

The room silenced instantly at the Headmaster's urging. "I cannot guarantee the third condition, the Church rules all matters regarding nobility, magic, and religion. They will likely send Inquisitors after you and Miss Valliere."

I crossed my arms, "Very well, I can accept these terms. However, if I am attacked by a member of the Church, I reserve the right to use extreme force to protect myself and my charge."

The headmaster nodded, and stuck out his hand, "I hope you know what you're doing Major."

I couldn't help but smile as I shook the old man's hand, "Oh, it's just starting to get interesting."

Xxx

**A/N:Hey everyone, this is a serious endeavor I am considering taking into a full series, and I want to get a feel for the community's reception. I am looking for an advisor on Muslim religious matters that may be included in this story  
**

**Disclaimer Note: I am NOT Muslim myself, and do not claim to represent them. I do not intend to offend, annoy, disturb, or frustrate any Muslims or anyone of any faith under any circumstance. If I make a mistake, post it on a review or PM, and I will gladly fix the error in question.**

**Time to introduce some concepts that will remain evident throughout the series:**

**Archon Universe: Alternate reality where Ballistic Weapons takes place, somewhere around 23****th**** century. Virtually identical to our own universe.**

**Compartmentalized Weapon Storage System (CoWSS) is a system that allows a soldier regardless of strength to carry a theoretically unlimited amount of munitions, with minimal weight gain. It also serves as a combat advisor and inventory manager. ****(It IS overpowered, and was intended to be that way.)**

**Weapons that premiered this episode:**

**M50 Assault Rifle: the bread and butter of human militaries, the renowned M50 has seen action in every major human military action for the past 50 years. Chambered in 5.56mm, the weapon may not hold much stopping power, but its high controllability and even higher fire rate make the weapon an easy favorite. In addition to its standard AR layout (based on the M-16), it has an underslung 60mm grenade launcher for taking out hard targets. **

**Deermaster 6000: A lever action rifle designed for hunters of various game, the Deermaster is an incredibly popular weapon that while sees no use in the military, is valued by hunters across the galaxy. High accuracy and reliability make the weapon a natural favorite, the vintage .300 Winchester making the weapon one to be reckoned with.**

**M806A2 High Velocity Pistol: A classic rehash of the Colt 1911 of the 20****th**** century, fires an upgraded .45 High Velocity (HV) round with a twelve round capacity; comes with a laser sight just below the barrel for additional accuracy. While it has burst fire capabilities, the low cyclic rate that the handgun possesses makes it relatively unusable. **

**X3 Combat Knife: A high performance close quarters combat blade, the X3 was originally designed for Special Operators and assassins. A strong titanium-carbide based frame and edge give the weapon fantastic durability and weight; what little weight is has left to offer is balanced, making throwing an X3 laughably easy. It also has an 'iron knuckle' finger guard and bludgeon, adding function to an already well made blade. **


	2. Fool's Gambit

**A/N: Hey everyone, BeanCorn here with Chapter 2 of the Archon of Zero!**

**This is my most in-depth story to date, and will build its own plotline within FOZ's own storyline. Issues such as religion are center stage here, and ****I am currently looking for an advisor on both FOZ's Founderism religion, and one for Islam. An actual believer in the latter would be preferred.**

**Time for some review answering!**

**ZergsOMG: Thank you very much for your vote of confidence, and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Reishin Amara: I felt that a serious step back from the main plotline would be necessary for the narrative to continue. I didn't take the decision about Saito lightly; it took about 3 days for me to actually make a decision on the issue. His death will affect Louise well into the future however, and is one of the sources of Foxhound's pain.**

**NecroFantasia: It was a risky move, and this series will be far darker then most of the other stories for FOZ on the site.**

**DaLintyMan: Thanks! =)**

**TylerMech66: I appreciate it good sir! Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC, Lucius Foxhound. All other properties and materials listed or referred to belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Vestry Court**

I could tell Louise was bitterly nervous and uncomfortable being around me, the intimidating soldier in his combat armor.

It made me a very happy man.

"I-I-I-Is there anything else I need to know about your faith M-M-Major?"

It was a day of Void as they called it here at the Magic Academy of Tristain. Tristain was supposedly a small, but strong monarchy in the center of a continent called Halkeginia, where nobles rule by birthright and the ability to use magic. Louise was the youngest daughter of a powerful noble clan that was only second to the Royal Family in power; I had taken a serious risk in beating her down the previous night

"Just a few basic things, I won't bore you with the details, but effectively, a man cannot look upon a naked, or near naked woman; I cannot eat pork in any form; any animal products I eat must be from animals humanely killed; I pray five times a day as is required; I must give a portion of my wages and earnings to charity; and finally I cannot convert, as doing so would force me to kill myself."

Louise seemed stunned at the sheer amount of basic little things, "That's the basic stuff?"

I nodded, "I can go around the food portion if necessary, but I prefer to keep to it if possible."

She nodded in return, "Excuse me, I am going for my mid-day prayers, talk to you soon."

"Alright . . . ." I began to walk towards an isolated section of the courtyard where I saw the young girl from last night nervously looking about.

"Excuse me Miss?"

The brunette jumped, "Eeep! You scared me, what is it?"

"Are you looking for Guiche by any chance?"

Her face seemed to brighten up, "I am! I saw you last night!"

I smiled politely, "And I remember you as well Miss."

She blushed slightly, "Please, call me Katie"

You still got it Fox, you still got it.

I nodded, "Very well Katie, I saw Guiche earlier, I'll walk you down to him."

She smiled again and we both went towards Guiche, who was sitting with a blonde girl at a secluded table.

'_Oh this can't be a good idea.'_

"Lord Guiche!" I facepalmed, well it was going down whether I liked it or not.

Guiche panicked, "Um hello Katie, how are you today?"

"I'm wonderful Lord Guiche, I brought you that Soufflé we talked about last night," the girl batted her eyelashes at the blonde playboy, and I knew instantly things were about to get ugly.

"Last night Guiche? I thought you were bonding with Belldandy?!"

"Guiche! How could you? Are you with Montmorency as well?"

"Wait, so you are seeing him too?!" Both girls appeared seething mad and began throwing heavy slaps into Guiche's face, causing me to hold back tears of laughter. "Hmph! Let's go!"

Katie turned to me and winked, causing me to chuckle, which caught the attention of the rather aggravated Guiche.

"Why are you laughing commoner? Don't you know your place?"

I instantly stopped laughing and gave a disturbing venomous glare to the blonde, who visibly flinched from it, "I know my place well son, now here is some serious advice, when you go messing with a woman's heart, one of two things will happen." I pulled back on my left index finger, "One, they will simply run away heartbroken," I pulled back my left middle finger, "Or two, they will come after you and string you up from your balls."

Guiche was growing uncomfortable at this point, but had to prove his status, "How dare you threaten me commoner! I Guiche de Gramont challenge you to a duel!"

I thought for a moment, "Very well, on one condition then."

He smiled, "Go on."

"In the event of your death, dishonor and/or dismemberment your family clan will in no way attempt retribution, or revenge of any kind, with or without intent against the Valliere house, its members, and myself."

Silence emerged out of the crowd when I laid down the gauntlet to Guiche, I whispered to him, "I'm trying to save your life Guiche, think about this."

He pushed me back, "Don't you dare and try to trick me commoner filth! You're nothing more than a heathen, you praying on the that hillside by the grave of the other Valliere familiar!"

Whispers and mutterings collected around the courtyard as nobles and staff alike began to surround the two fighters as the tension rose immeasurably.

The shock from being called a heathen simply blew my mind, I never thought I would be so angry or insulted from such a simple word. "We shall meet in one hour on this very spot, Gramont."

"Major! What do you think you're doing?!"

I turned to Louise, and frowned, "Agreeing to this man's petty duel. Don't worry, I already have been given immunity as well as your own family from retribution when he loses."

"He's a mage, you can't beat a mage without magic!"

I smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, from which she flinched, "I don't think you need to worry Louise, but if you'll excuse me, I must get to my mid-day prayers before the duel."

She simply nodded as I walked away and immediately began full system-wide diagnostics to ensure that my weapons and equipment were in top notch condition. Afterwards though, I took a brief moment to set out my prayer rug and give my thanks to Allah for a chance to prove myself worthy to be one of His flock.

After I finished, I looked through my weapons inventory for a fitting weapon. I needed to make a statement that said one simple thing to everyone.

Don't fuck with Major Lucius "Mad Dog" Foxhound.

* * *

**Vestry Court**

**One Hour Later**

I walked onto the court in medium combat armor and a ballistic helmet with an armored display attached. People stared and gawked as something they had never seen walked into their world.

Louise was nervous, but just as much for Guiche as she was for Foxhound. There was a very real possibility that Guiche could end up dead in a very spectacular manner.

I looked at Louise, "What are Guiche's strengths? What does he use to attack specifically?"

"Brass golems are his main form of attack and defense, he can control them with his thoughts and are far tougher than typical humans."

"Hm, can't be as fast as a Skirth, so I'm not terribly worried about that. Thank you though."

I scrolled through my HUD and found the perfect weapon for dealing with multiple heavy targets in a spectacular manner. With all the noncombatants around I couldn't use my heavy weapons, but the standard projectiles would be just fine. I got out the old Monster, along with two medium assault pistols.

* * *

**Weapon Codex: M925 "Monster" Machine Gun**

**Manufacturer: UTC Weapons Lab**

**This natural evolution of the .50 BMG for infantry use, the M925 is designed to be a hard hitting dual purpose LMG that is best used in a defensive manner. The weapon is fed through a 50 round belt magazine with variable fire options. A bipod also comes standard for defensive positions, aiding the user in target acquisition and accurate fire.**

**Weapon Codex: AM-67 Assault Pistols (Dual)**

**Manufacturer: Enravion Combat Solutions**

**The AM-67 Assault Pistol was a weapon designed for the close quarters fighters who want a gun that can not only be controllable, but also powerful enough to stop any competition. Enravion got it right when they put these variable fire (semi, burst, full auto) hand-cannons on the market. Each pistol carries a 14 round magazine with 12.7mm Kinetic Expanding Squash Head (KESH) rounds that as deadly against people and animals as they are against light vehicles. It even has hardened edges to function as a bludgeon, and a flash bulb that can blind an unsuspecting victim.**

* * *

I generated my weapons around me, I had three X3's on a bandolier that went around my chest, while I laid the LMG across my chest, right hand on the grip. I placed both hand cannons in quick-draw holsters on my hip for when the Monster ran out of ammunition, a belt-fed weapon was a liability when one had to reload it. I began to stretch out and prepare for battle while others began to come around the Courtyard and watched me and tried to examine my weapons.

I began to hear people talk, "I get the feeling Guiche won't be having fun with this."

"Could this commoner win?"

"Louise did say he held the rank of Major, what if he isn't a commoner?"

Discussions continued, as I saw Guiche approach the arena.

Instantly I felt myself being observed from afar by someone not in the crowd, and it was making me nervous. Probably that damned Headmaster.

"Prepared to die commoner?"

I chuckled, "I'm hard to kill son, you won't be the first or the last to try." I brought up the Monster in a forward stance, using the handle on the top of the LMG to help stabilize its considerable weight. I raised my left middle finger right at the little dickhead, "Come at me bro."

Guiche bristled at his obvious taunt and began, "I am Guiche de Gramont, my Runic name is the Brass, and this Brass Valkyrie will be your opponent.

I smiled, "I am Major Lucius Foxhound, my nickname is Mad Dog, and I'm going to rip you a new asshole boy."

Guiche seemed confused but shook his head, "Valkyrie, attack!"

I saw the construct moving towards me and as I pointed the Monster at the golem time seemed to slow down for me. I instead took a rifleman's form with the LMG and fired a 5 round burst into the golem. Time resumed its normal flow when the rounds punched clear through the golem's neck and torso, causing the now decommissioned junk pile to fall to the ground.

As it skidded to a stop just in front of me, whispers began to spread throughout the crowd.

"No musket can fire like that!"

"I thought he needed to reload!"

"What is this madness?"

I put the weapon to my shoulder and aimed it straight at Guiche's torso, itching to take a shot, but for some odd reason, holding back.

"Let's see what else you can do before we end this charade Guiche."

His entire face immediately flushed dark red, with veins popping out, "Fine then!" He threw multiple petals down from his rose wand, with six new golems replacing the original.

I raised an eyebrow and began to disassemble them with controlled bursts, five additional rounds in each one. Time seemed to slow down again as golems continued to be blown into scrap metal. The first round entered through the abdomen of the golem, forcing it back and throwing it off balance; the second round continued the motion and impact the first round made, while the final three rounds put the brass junk piles down for the count. Two in the chest, one in the head.

I had downed five of them when one charged at me too fast, causing me to fall off balance. I dropped the LMG and drew my left handed sidearm, which I slid out of its holster like the cowboys of the Wild West. I drew it across my chest, leaning against me, and I fired a single shot, the mushrooming round sending its head flying across the courtyard.

I smiled and saw that the Monster was nearly out of ammunition, and left it where I had dropped it. I looked to Guiche, who was clearly trembling with fear as he slowly lost control of the duel.

"Enough talk Guiche. I'm ending this." He threw down additional Valkyries that shielded him as I brought up my pistols and began firing into his set of brass shields. Each round fired was like a small thunderclap that caused everyone to cover their ears, and flinch as each additional round went into the Valkyries. I never felt so much in control of my weapons before, my rune on my left hand glowing brightly.

"Reload Required."

The world slowed down again, as I saw my HUD show one round left in each magazine. I hit both pistols magazine release, dropping the large clips to the ground while two new clips materialized from my sides. I crossed my arms and slammed the receivers onto the new magazines. I felt a satisfactory click and my HUD confirmed the successful reload, I pointed them forward again and continued firing, this time at fully automatic as time returned to normal once more.

Guiche at that point had already fallen to the ground, his willpower hopelessly drained as his Valkyries took hit after hit and fell to the ground in less than majestic fashion. As he saw me approach he had the real dumb idea of summoning a sword to fight me with. I hit the flash bulbs on both of my pistols, stunning the dickhead where he stood before I delivered a massive hook kick to his face, sending him to the ground after completing a back flip in mid air.

Silence dragged across the arena as a seemingly defeated Guiche lay helpless on the ground, bleeding profusely from his face. Moans of pain and agony could be hurt as gurgles and gasps for air. I approached him, noticing the entire crowd turn pale as I secured one of my pistols to my hip, and used both hands to control the one in my right hand. Cries of panic and distress began to come over the crowd.

I kicked him onto his back, groans of pain followed by a blood filled cough.

"I should kill you Guiche, you yourself said I would die here on this field; Instead you lay here now. I do not kill a man when he is down, but if the crowd truly wills it, I'll make an exception this one time."

I stepped back from Guiche and looked at the crowd, "You all hold his fate in your hands," I put my thumb facing up, "Will he live?" I put my thumb down, "Or will he die? Decide!"

The crowd stuck out their hands, most of them were shaking.

And pointing downwards.

"He will live Major."

I turned to Louise, "Louise, you saw and heard everything this man did today. You seriously cannot be considering telling me to spare him."

Her eyes became steel in an instant, "That is exactly what I am saying Major. Spare Guiche de Gramont, it's an order as a master to a familiar.

I tightened my fingers into a fist, hearing knuckles crack, "No thanks." I turned back to the bloodied runt of a noble, pointed my assault pistol straight at his forehead, and pulled the trigger.

*CLINK* "Weapon Jammed."

I started laughing, "Well I guess the rat lives to see another day."

I dematerialized my pistols and knives, grabbed the LMG, did the same and walked off the field.

"Will someone call the Founder damned healers?"

To say I was pissed off would be a dramatic understatement as I went towards the Academy gates to head to the grave where Saito lay. Maybe find some answers to my stress and anger.

"Wait, Major!"

"What do you want Louise?"

"Are you leaving?"

I shook my head, "Just visiting Saito's grave, I think you should come along."

She broke eye contact with me immediately, "I'm not sure that's a good idea-."

I grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her close, "You need to redeem yourself in my eyes before I can truly respect you. Your first step starts with going to that young man's grave. I'm pretty sure he was your age too, you owe it to him to pay your respects and work to fix your crimes, even if society won't force you to."

She immediately stopped resisting and calmed down, "Okay, let's just go there then. I don't want to fight over this."

I looked her in the eyes, "We aren't fighting Louise, I'm telling you what you need to do to make up for the bad decisions you made the past few days. Whether you do it or not is irrelevant to me, but it is most certainly relevant if you want to be able to sleep at night."

"You're right Major, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me Louise, apologize to that young man."

I led her outside the Academy gates towards the hill where Saito was buried. It took them 3 minutes to cover the distance and they found themselves at the summit, looking at the memorial that he had built over his grave. Louise became choked up, tears starting to swell in her eyes.

"D-d-d-did you do this?"

I nodded, "A simple unmarked grave was unacceptable to me, I wanted to put something more permanent, but I feared that it may cause problems with the Academy. More than I have already anyways."

She nodded, "It's nice Major."

I patted her head, even as she flinched from it, "It's just the first step Louise, you no longer live for just you, you live for him now as well. You took his life, which means you will wear it for the rest of your days, giving up or simply getting by is no longer acceptable."

Louise nervously nodded, "I admit, y-y-y-you remind m-m-m-me a lot of my m-m-mother."

"I do? How so Louise?"

"You are as tough and as brutal as she is. Though you are a bit gentler then she is to me."

I was surprised by that confession, had she had a bad childhood or something?

"I see, so your mother is a soldier who doesn't tolerate lapses in discipline or failures?"

Louise looked at me wide-eyed, "She is exactly like that, she was a military commander that all the nobles have heard about and tell stories about her to this day, thirty years after her retirement."

I was not so subtly impressed, "Have you written to her about your current situation?"

She shook her head quickly, "No, I haven't; I feel like I need to though, and soon; lest she come here herself to see what I've been up to as of late."

I chuckled quietly, "Ah, parents. Mine and I never saw eye to eye on much of anything, especially after I converted."

Louise turned to me and I continued before she could ask the obvious, "Don't ask, another long story that isn't worth mentioning."

She clamped her mouth closed, Louise had no interest in digging up Foxhound's own personal history so soon after the duel had ended.

"Why did you spare Guiche?"

I laughed, "I didn't, my weapon jammed. It wouldn't fire, if it had, he would've been pasted across the ground. Allah clearly still has a purpose for that young playboy, what that entails, only He knows."

Louise didn't respond to that, and simply looked into the distance, towards the sun beginning to set on the horizon.

* * *

**A/N: A slightly shorter chapter this time around, wanted to focus on the duel in particularly this time.**

**I'm glad people are interested in this one, although it won't be regularly updated for a little while at least.**

**Take care guys!**


	3. Keeping Busy

**A/N: That time again, chapter three of the Archon of Zero arrives! Following these reviews!**

**Reishin Amara: I doubt I'll be killing off any more characters at this point, Saito's death was a part of the character's development, and was necessary. Still, I don't take the idea of killing off characters lightly, so fear not, you can keep Tabitha and Irukuku safe =)**

**Necrofantasia: I wanted to keep it more historically accurate, rather than pleasant. Technology will typically always beat magic and mythos, but exceptions could exist in the future. Time will tell. =)**

**Sweet Kagamine Kiss: There will be more, particularly later on this year and into 2014. Thanks for the interest!**

**Skylinemaster: This and more are coming in the near future. Stay tuned!**

**Tylermech66: Guiche got lucky, that's for certain.**

**Frosty Wolf: Foxhound really is the Judge for Louise's actions, past, present, and future. It's all business for him, and takes no enjoyment from tearing Louise down. It is simply necessary.**

**Bookfreak27: MOAR IS COMING!**

* * *

**Magic Academy**

**Evening**

I found myself relaxing in Vestry Court, enjoying the coming dusk on the horizon. After showing Louise Saito's now marked grave, I had let her retire early; her exhaustion was evident even as we returned from the grave site.

I had definitely had an effect on the stubborn witch, but more needed to be done before I could consider her absolved of her actions.

What had taken up most of my time since then was explaining to the Headmaster just who I was. Needless to say, it wasn't a very simple task.

***Flashback***

"_With all due respect Major, was putting Guiche de Gramont into a coma necessary?!"_

_I raised an eyebrow, "He challenged me to a duel, a lawful fight between two individuals when a conflict arises. He challenged me in an attempt to cover his own ass for seeing multiple women. Duels back home, while incredibly rare and of questionable legality, are always to the death. The only reason he is in a bed instead of a casket is because my weapon failed to fire."_

_Colbert and Osmond looked at one another, shocked at the revelation being told to them by me._

"_Are you saying you did not intend for Guiche de Gramont to live?"_

"_That is exactly what I am saying, in addition to challenging me for selfish reasons, he also spat on my religious beliefs. In the older eras, if you did that, you could be buried up to your forearms, and stoned to death." _

_Osmond sighed, "I understand your predicament Major, but I warned you of what may happen given your open belief in a different God."_

_I nodded somberly, "Yes, you certainly did, and I also knew it wouldn't be a problem for me to deal with. I have enough firepower to make any fight against me no contest. There isn't anyone in this Academy who could stop me, although to be honest, I hate killing my fellow humans."_

_Colbert seemed surprised by that, "There were non-humans back on your world?"_

_I nodded, the situation was far more complex than that, but I needed to be coherent with these senior citizens, "There are a few different types, all led by the reptilian Skirth, a fierce hunter society that thrives on honor and strength above all else. Humans on my world have fought them, their insect-like armored Cryons, and the innumerous Krao." _

"_How many wars?"_

"_I left during the fourth war in the past century."_

_As the discussions continued to go on I started to remember less and less, until I came back to reality._

***End Flashback***

"Um, Sir Foxhound?"

I turned my head towards the voice and saw a young woman in a maid uniform, with dark hair and what appeared to be Oriental features across her face, particularly her eyes.

"Yes, can I help you?"

The maid nervously twiddled her thumbs, a slight blush grow across her face, "If you'd like, we have dinner ready in the kitchen, if you'd like to join us commoners." Her feet began to move around comically and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry, but I'll be staying out here-." I was rudely interrupted by the sound of my stomach growling through my combat armor, causing the still blushing maid to giggle, "Never mind that. Lead on."

As we walked towards Alviss Hall, I couldn't help but feel I was being watched, the sensation was simply unnerving.

* * *

"This was fantastic everyone! Thank you!" Applause seemed to follow whenever I said a normal statement, almost like these individuals had no concept of common courtesy or the humility of others.

"Eat as much as you want Our Cannon!"

I nearly snorted up the mushroom soup I had been chugging down before laughing, "Our Cannon?' That seems a bit generous don't you think?" I gave the trusty Foxhound eye towards the maids, some of which actually fainted with a large blush across their faces.

"So you're a ladies' man Cannon?"

I finished the soup that remained in my mouth before grinning, "I have my interests, if that's what you're implying."

"You're an incredible guy! Give me a kiss-!"

I jumped back, "Let's stop there, alright Marteau? I don't mind people who prefer that sort of contact, but I'm not one of them."

Marteau let a hearty laugh come through his belly, almost sounding like a subwoofer through my ribcage.

I set the bowl down after one last gulp and smiled towards the staff, "I appreciate all you've done for me guys. Take care!"

"Come back any time Sir Foxhound!"

* * *

**Dorms**

As I made my way back up to Louise's room to settle in for the night, I came face to face with a freakishly huge red lizard with a burning tail blocking my way. As I moved his eyes followed me, I was the sole object of its attention.

_'This is not good; I have no cover out here in the hall.'_

*GWARK!*

The red lizard ran up to me at nearly full speed, attempting to tackle me to the ground. I wasn't going to simply stand by idly and let that happen, so I brought out my personal favorite knife.

* * *

**Weapon Codex: X4 Series Combat Blade**

**Manufacturer: Enravion Combat Solutions**

**This heavier, tougher combat knife was built around having a knife designed for close in slashes and stabs, rather then be versatile and practical like the X3. Its tungsten weighted edge allows incredibly fast and lethal attacks that are not only smooth and clean but carry serious inertia into the target. This, along with the elongated blade puts the X4 just a few inches out of the short sword category.**

* * *

As I drew the blade the creature tackled me the ground, forcing me to grapple with the small lion sized lizard. It first tried to bite my right shoulder which held my knife, and missed as I twisted my body in such a way that it couldn't catch me with what looked to be rather sharp teeth.

_'It's trying to capture me, not kill me outright. It looks like it didn't expect me to put up a fight.'_

Using the judo that was part of my martial arts training, I rolled across the top of the lizard, taking it by the tail and using it as a point of leverage, pulling it back as I placed flame resistant gloves on my hands to limit burns I may take.

The creature immediately began to squeal in pain at an ear shattering 130 decibels, which thankfully my COWSS was able to tune out before I lost my hearing. I heard voices immediately start growing louder as the lizard was forced to the ground, it's legs spread out to the side, preventing it from rising up. The looks of horror from the students turned into shock and excitement seeing me wrestle the miniature Kimono Dragon to the floor.

I pinned its head to the ground, and began barking with the most authoritative voice I could, "Nod if you can understand me!" The red lizard nodded weakly, "Were you sent to hurt me?" A shake of it's head, "Were you sent to bring me somewhere here in this dorm?" A strong nod from the lizard was interrupted by Louise's door opening and slamming shut.

Louise was in her nightgown with a rather unpleasant scowl, "Major, what the hell is going on here?"

I turned to her, "This beast attacked me here in the hall, for what reasons I can only speculate, it was to bring me somewhere here in this dorm."

Louise walked closer and her eyes both widened and seemed aglow with fire, "Zerbst."

I immediately felt lost, "Zerbst?"

She nodded, "It's Kirche von Zerbst's familiar Flame, if he was sent to bring you somewhere-."

"It would be her room most likely," I finished.

"DAMN ZERBST!"

I turned to the lizard, "Go back down to your master's room and stay there, are we clear?" A clearly nervous nod came, followed by me removing my knee from the back of it's head and it running for the hills. I looked back to Louise, "I'm going to go handle this, you want to come with?"

Louise smirked, "I'll enjoy every second of it. Let's go now, before she has time to prepare."

I motioned for her to follow me as I drew my M806 and stashed my X4 in my boot holster.

"Up one level, directly above my room." I nod as I flipped the safety off and slowly snuck up the stairs. Louise followed a few paces behind as I came up to what was Kirche's room. Louise nodded, and I knocked on the door three times, each impact echoing through the hallway and presumably her room as well.

"Coming!" After a few moments, Kirche answered, her modesty preserved only by a bathrobe, "So Major, you did take my invitation seriously. I'm glad," her robe opened up, revealing a dramatic bust to me, "You're here."

I pointed down and to the left of me, where Kirche seemed to be shocked to find a smirking Louise who looked absolutely evil to her and myself.

"So Zerbst, why did Flame attack the Major here? Are you simply looking for your next conquest, you disgusting woman?"

My eyes widened at Louise's choice of words, clearly there was more to Louise's and Kirche's relationship then what was previously advertised.

Kirche seemed off balance almost when a knock at the window interrupted them, "Kirche my love! What are you doing with the Zero and that familiar?"

I turned to the noble, eyes full of venom, "Having a private conversation, come back later."

The noble clearly wasn't taking the rejection well and drew his wand which immediately had my M806 trained on his forehead; the laser sight leaving a nearly unmoving target on him. He didn't seem impressed until Kirche's skin seemed to pale, and she slowly shook her head, causing the noble to leave in disappointment.

"Now then, I can't have you trying to seduce me like the way you are Lady Zerbst, for one, you're underage, and not to mention you already have enough partners. Besides, I get the feeling Louise wouldn't be pleased with me seeing you either, and that is one wish I can honor with no difficulty."

Tears grew in her eyes as she sunk to her knees, "But why? Isn't my love passionate enough for you?"

I closed my eyes, decision having been made, "It just doesn't feel right to me Kirche. I can't return your feelings or desires. Excuse us." I leaned in, and pulled the door shut as I stepped out.

Louise looked at her feet, "I don't feel good about this, but a Valliere can never fall before a Zerbst."

I turned back to her, "You _really_ do need to explain that part to me Louise."

Louise nodded somberly and began to talk as we walked back to her room for the night.

* * *

**The Next Day – Just Before Dawn**

I awoke, finding my body sore from wrestling the damn lizard the previous night, to say I was annoyed with myself for not stretching out afterwards was putting it mildly.

Louise had explained to me how the Vallieres and the Zerbsts had become bitter rivals over the past few centuries, simply because of a few stolen lovers. That and a bunch of wars and stolen pieces of property.

I set up my prayer mat and pointed towards the where the rising sun would be in just under an hour. I performed my early morning prayers in around 5 minutes, being sure to keep my voice down to keep Louise asleep. I rolled my mat up immediately afterwards and changed into my calisthenics outfit, a pair of gym shorts, a fitted polyester shirt with "MARINES" across the front, with a set of gold oak leaves on each shoulder, and a set of high grade combat boots. After tying my boots taunt, I placed my M806 on my hip as per wartime regulations.

I placed my COWSS onto its wrist mount and walked out, careful to keep the door from slamming or causing undue noise. I walked downstairs to find the lower levels near the kitchen to be bustling with activity, many people waved to me, a greeting which I returned with smiles and nods. I was reintroduced to some of the service personnel who had got me dinner the night before and said my hellos, but not before seeing the maid named Siesta again.

She bowed lightly, "How are you today Sir Foxhound?"

While I sort of found people bowing to me uncomfortable, I didn't correct her behavior, "I am well Siesta, was the rest of the night as eventful for you all as it was for me?"

She giggled with the most adorable laugh I had ever heard, causing me to chuckle as well, "No, Sir Foxhound, you had the wildest night. Everyone has heard of you wrestling a fully grown salamander to the ground already."

I smiled and shrugged, "Just sort of happened I guess. I'll talk to you later Siesta!" Siesta waved back at me as I began my jog around the Academy interior perimeter, gathering a third of a mile per lap. After 9 laps, and several sets of push-ups and sit-ups I took a moment to splash some water from Vestry Court's fountain in my face, then set for the kitchen to grab a quick bite.

Ten minutes later I left the kitchen, stomach a third of the way full and went to Louise to wake her up.

As I reached her door I knocked three times, and I entered, finding a half naked Louise changing.

"I am so sorry Louise, excuse me." I shut the door and facepalmed; it was rather uncomfortable to find Louise in such a state. In my own defense I couldn't have expected to find her awake before dawn, yet I should've been reasonable to expect that possibility.

I heard Louise on the other side, "I'm decent now Major, you can come back in."

This time I slowly opened the door and walked inside, to see a now mostly dressed Louise.

"I didn't mean to barge in-."

Louise shook her head, "I should've said something before you came in." We both seemed ready to blame ourselves, but it seems we both understood the situation at hand.

I stretched my back out, hearing a few satisfying pops that spooked Louise I turned back to her, "Once you're done getting dressed, I'm probably going to take a change of clothes down to the Servant's Quarters bath and get cleaned up."

Louise sniffed and waved her hand in front of her nose, "You stink Major! What the hell were you doing?"

I cocked my head, a little surprised by the reaction, considering the people here didn't bathe more then twice a week for nobles, and twice a month for commoners, "It's my morning exercise routine, been doing it ever since I started OCS at 18."

Louise seemed satisfied (and too tired to ask questions) with that answer, and finished dressing, with her mantle the last piece. We walked out, and went in separate directions, myself for the Servant Quarters and Louise to Alviss Hall for breakfast.

* * *

**Servant Quarters**

"Now this is satisfying."

I stretched out and enjoyed the surprisingly spacious servants' bathhouse. Since I was considered a noble in their society (damn charlatans think the COWSS is magic) I could technically bathe in the noble baths, but I had no interest in confrontation. Besides, in this one I didn't have to wear a sidearm due to the potential for violence.

What continued to shock me was just how this world had developed. With magic, things such as technology could still develop, but with religion dictating magic's superiority over all else, it became nearly impossible to achieve technological change.

'They are in a similar state to the later years of the Dark Ages, and even into the early Renaissance.'

I knew my Terran history, but clearly I was going to need a history lesson from this world as well.

After soaking for a few minutes, I stepped out and dried off and replaced my now dirty set of workout apparel with combat fatigues, a light flak jacket, and replaced my M806 with a compact X2 series sub-machine gun, along with a trio of trusty "Pineapples."

* * *

**Weapon Codex: XK2 SMG**

**Manufacturer: Black & Wood**

**This highly compact submachine gun has seen widespread use across the galaxy as both a potent sidearm and CQC weapon by both police forces and black ops units in both the intelligence and military communities. While it only fires the 9mm Parabellum cartridge, it's fifty round magazine, ridiculous rate of fire (nearly 1100 RPM), and the option to attach a high grade silencer make the weapon a force to be reckoned with.**

**Weapon Codex: NRP57 "Pineapple" Fragmentation Grenade**

**Manufacturer: Black & Wood**

**This latest evolution of the classic 'Pineapple' shape grenade has outdone all it's predecessors. Its 7500 pre-formed tungsten fragments can easily tear through any form of body armor, and even disable vehicles. Its lethal radius has also improved, from five meters to fifteen with the advent of high grade explosives and design. It is the standard explosive of choice for all UTC Marine units**

* * *

I walked out onto the grounds in a far less intimidating manner, but the nobles seemed to steer well clear of me anyways, while the staff seemed polite enough. I walked into Alviss Hall to find Louise finishing breakfast alone.

"Any good?" The pinkette jumped out of her chair before scowling at me with a mouthful of food, earning a chuckle out of me.

She swallowed her food, "It _was_ good."

I crossed my arms as she wiped her face off, "Time to head to Earth Studies, there should be an open seat next to me, so you can sit there."

I nodded, "Works for me."

As we walked towards the Earth Tower whispers seem to follow as we passed by, mostly inaudible, and most didn't even bother Louise. It was clear that she was used to people whispering behind her back. One word kept constantly playing from all their whispers.

"Zero."

When we walked into the room, voices turned to silence as several nobles viewed me with both fear and hostility, while others just simply tried to keep themselves from making eye contact.

The one blonde, Montmorency was glaring daggers at me, which succeeded at making me uncomfortable, at which point I returned her gaze with far greater intensity, stopping her nearly instantly.

As Louise and I sat down a rather burly female professor came in, witch hat and all. I almost laughed out loud from the sheer ridiculousness of her appearance, but stifled it.

"Hello everyone, I am Professor Chevreuse and I will be your teacher for Earth Studies this semester." Her eyes wandered the classroom and its residents, "It seems you have all been successful in summoning a familiar." She turned to face Louise and I, "Hm, you have summoned quite the familiar Miss Valliere!"

I nodded, "Ma'am."

An even burlier student across the room stood up and began yelling, "Quit faking it Valliere! Everyone knows you're a Zero!"

Louise wasn't going to take it lying down however, that much was clear to me, "Tough talk coming from Malicorne the Common Cold!"

I couldn't help but sputter as I tried to hold in laughter, earning the attention of the entire classroom, Louise turned to me with a scowl before I responded, as I began laughing hysterically, "You have no idea just how good that zinger was do you Louise?"

"Quit laughing commoner!"

I spun my head around to Malicorne, whose mouth was now overflowing with balls of red clay, along with Louise.

"Major, if you wish to join them all you need to do is continue."

I put up my hands and relaxed as my laughter passed.

As the class went on the talk became on the subject of mage class, specifically regarding triangles and squares. I leaned towards Louise, "What does the Professor mean by triangles and squares?"

Louise whispered back, "The more points a mage has, the number of elements they can control increases."

"Miss Valliere! Please no talking in class, if you are so confident in your abilities why don't you come down here and attempt this transmutation spell for the class?"

Kirche seemed to choose that moment to chime in, "Professor, maybe you should choose someone else." Several quick nods of agreement passed through the room as I instantly felt a sense of imminent danger approaching.

Louise stood up, "I will do it." She walked down the steps until she came in front of the lectern in the center of the classroom. She raised her wand, and uttered a three word incantation as she pointed her wand at the small pebbles. In an instant the pebbles began to bobble around wildly and glow.

My attention was broken instantly when my COWSS immediately began to register the growing energy pattern as potentially dangerous, causing me to leap off the chair and hit the deck as the world went white.

* * *

**A/N: I'm pleased to say the Archon of Zero has returned and will be updated whenever possible, thanks guys! =)**

**And a huge thanks to Visions of a Kaleidoscope for answering any questions I have about Islam or any part of it!**


	4. Ghost's of the Past

**A/N: And we're back for another episode of the Archon of Zero! Following the reviews of course, you all know the routine.**

**DaLintyMan: Take COVER! He'll make a difference soon, particularly in the Fouquet and Albion story arcs.**

**SkylineMaster: Hail to the Zero Queen and Zero and a Vampire are first priority and are typically written first with more details. This story, along with the Sekirei X-over are second priority and are written when possible. And when I have writers block.**

**Necrofantasia: Intentionally OP, I don't always like balancing my characters Ya know :) Powered armor or other items? Plausible, but I'm unwilling to say much else at this point.**

* * *

**Alviss Hall**

**One Hour Later**

"So, the reason you're called the Zero is-."

"Because I cause huge explosions, alright!"

After quickly cleaning up the classroom that was effectively bombed by Louise's magic the two of us went to lunch. I joined Louise at the table, much to the displeasure of the nobles surrounding us.

I began to throw one of my Pineapples into the air, catch, and repeat, "Oh how I wish for someone to test my patience."

Louise looked at the grenade in confusion, "Is that a piece of fruit Major?"

I couldn't help but grin, "No, certainly not. It's a Pineapple grenade." Eyes grew wide at that revelation as I continued, "Interesting story behind it actually, during the first war with the Skirth, my predecessors used to paint them yellow, just like the fruit of the same name and leave them out as booby traps. Turns out the Skirth couldn't resist the taste," I paused for dramatic effect, "Of molten shrapnel."

If only I had a pair of sunglasses with me.

Her eyes widened humorously, "Is that safe?"

"Completely! Now if I were to take this pin out," I grab the pin and yank it out, releasing the safety and scaring half the room to death, "Now I can't throw it around as the safety has been removed. If I were to toss it, the primer would activate and the fuse would begin to burn." I clicked the pin back into place, "Safe again, most grenades work in the same premise, but the fuse times vary a little bit."

Louise's expression darkened, "Is there any weapon you don't have?"

I put my elbows onto the table with a loud thud, "Honestly, I don't know how many guns I actually am holding. I carry basic items, food, even vehicles."

"At least you have something you can do for the exhibition then."

"What exhibition?"

In essence the next few minutes was learning that as a familiar I was required to participate in the annual Familiar Exhibition in front of numerous high nobles and even Royalty. No pressure Fox, no pressure at all.

"We also need to get you a sword, as a nobleman, using firearms is considered in poor taste."

I raised an eyebrow, "I have a few swords," I took a moment and realized that the type of swords I have would probably bring too much attention, "And they probably would draw too much attention. Alright, you win, when do we go?"

"Tomorrow, during the day of Void, there are no classes in session."

I nodded, "Seems reasonable enough. Since you have been trouble with magic, haven't you been concerned about your own safety?"

She gave me a scowl, but it slowly drifted away as she broke eye contact, "No, I'm perfectly fine!"

"Did I ever tell you about my life back home?"

She seemed to lose her edge right then and there, "No, you didn't Major."

"Well, I'm around 30 years old, I've been married and had kids. So I can tell when a young person is lying to me."

She rolled her eyes in frustration, "Founder, you are so frustrating, you know that?"

I couldn't help but smirk, "It's a talent I'm afraid. I'll tell the rest of that story another time perhaps; I think it's time we get you set up with a means of protecting yourself when I'm not around." I take her by the arm and drag her out of the dining hall as the other students both giggle and sigh collectively with relief.

We head towards the gate and she starts to relax her previous resistance, "Where are we going Major?"

I smile, "We need to teach you how to shoot, and handle a knife for that matter. Everyone was a soldier back home, from the single mother to the elderly, it became necessity with all of the skirmishes and wars we fought with the damn Skirth. This world is obviously dangerous, and you need every advantage available to survive."

"I suppose you have a point Major, I don't think I can handle those big guns you used in the duel-."

I shake my head, "We are not giving you the big crazy guns to use, they take a huge amount of practice to wield, maintain, and even carry. We're going to keep things as simple as possible."

We head out the Academy gates and walk towards a hill to the left, opposite the burial mound where Saito lay. A brief hand squeeze from Louise made me realize she hadn't forgotten her experience there the previous night. I smiled slightly, out of her sight, 'She reminds me a lot of my own daughter.'

I immediately brought out three large cardboard target's, roughly man-sized that we often used on the range for our small-arms drills. I picked up a piece of hardened plastic, attached a target to each and stuck them in the ground, at ten, twenty five, and fifty meters away, all the while keeping 5 feet between them.

Louise recognized the targets shape slowly, but a metaphorical light bulb went off in her head (or at least the appearance of such a light bulb) when she figured out that those would be the targets she would be practicing on.

I walked back to Louise and set up a small folding table, around waist high next to her, "Alright Louise, are you left, or right handed?"

She thought for a brief second, "Right."

"Alright, you are going to follow my instructions exactly Louise. It's for your own safety and that of others, understood?"

She shook a little bit, most likely out of annoyance, then nodded. When she was in MY firing range, I was King.

I began to search my inventory for the perfect sidearm for such a dainty young woman.

* * *

**Weapon Codex: RS8 Series 10mm**

**Manufacturer: Drake & Co. Firearms**

**A newer, less powerful sidearm created by Drake and Co., this small and concealable sidearm is chambered in the moderately powerful 10mm cartridge. The weapons smooth design, recoil management, and 14 round magazine capacity gives a high quality personal defense weapon for those securing private sector locales, or for home defense. Options for an integrated suppressor and a built-in laser sight come standard.**

* * *

I set the RS8, and four magazines of 10mm Super on the table in front of Louise. She simply gazed at the weapon, either out of fear or confusion.

"First rule of using a firearm, 'Never, ever point it at someone unless you intend to kill.' Accidents happen more frequently when one isn't taking a weapon seriously. While this is not as powerful as most guns, it can still easily kill someone."

I picked up the pistol, "This is RS8 series pistol, it fires the 10mm Super cartridge. It is designed as a self defense weapon, rather than as a weapon built strictly for war. Each magazine," I pointed to the four full clips in front of her, "Carries fourteen 10mm rounds, and is extremely reliable, jamming and misfires and incredibly rare." I set the weapon down on the table in front of her, "Pick up the pistol Louise."

She gingerly grasped the handle in her right hand, and held the now shaking hand with her left, "Good, how does the weight feel?"

She pointed the weapon upwards, causing me to hold it from letting the barrel face her, "Never, ever look into the barrel of a gun. Assume it is loaded and should the trigger be pulled, intentionally or otherwise, it WILL fire."

She nervously nodded, "It feels okay, but a bit heavy, is there anything lighter?"

I shook my head, "That's the lightest pistol I have I'm afraid, the M806," I pointed to the pistol on my own hip, "Weighs more then one and half of those. The AM-67's I used in the duel are three times the weight of these pistols, unloaded. Those aren't even the heaviest, but that's not really important."

A frown went across her face, "O-okay, w-what do I do n-now?"

I pointed to a magazine, Use your left hand, pick up one of the magazines, and slide it into the receiver on the bottom of the gun. It will only slide in one way, so you don't need to worry about breaking it."

She took the chrome magazine and started putting it in before realizing she had it facing backwards, and correcting it. The magazine slid straight in, and secured itself with a satisfying *CLICK*.

"Good, now there are three more steps that must be taken before you can fire; first, take the upper slide of the pistol, and pull it back towards you with your left hand." She began to pull it back and stopped part-way. "It has to be pulled all the way back," I coached her on and she successfully pulled the slide back, and placed a round in the chamber.

Good, now on the left side of the pistol, there is a small lever,just above the trigger guard," I pointed to it, "Flip it so it lies parallel with the barrel." She flicked the safety off and carried the weapon cautiously in both hands.

"Good form, keep both hands on the pistol when moving and when firing if it all possible, it will keep you steady. Finally, put on your ear protection," I popped two expanding ear-plugs into her ears; the odd shake of her head showed me they had expanded to fill her ear drums. I leaned down towards her right ear, "Aim the weapon, and gently pull the trigger."

She nervously extended her arms out straight (which I corrected by slightly bending her elbows), attempted to look down the sights, and cautiously pulled the trigger with her eyes closed instead.

*BANG!*

The weapon's swift report echoed across campus as Louise opened her eyes to find the RS8's barrel smoking and a shell-casing falling onto the table. I leaned over to her, chuckling, "You missed. Try again, this time with your eyes open Louise."

She rolled her eyes, took a stance, and kept her eyes open this time as she fired, and flinched from the light recoil. A small hole impacted in what would've been the left shoulder of the first target.

"Better, now try two shots consecutively. Try to make them hit the same general area."

She drew the weapon and fired two shots, both which landed in completely different areas, the left shoulder again and the right hip.

"Now, it seems you can control it, you just need practice. So, you remember the safety switch from earlier?" A nod was her response as she glanced back down to it, "Flip it so it's pointing downwards." She did so as she extended her arms, "Now be careful, it's going to shoot three rounds in a short burst, so be prepared. Fire."

The clearly nervous Louise pulled the trigger.

*BABABANG*

The weapon recoiled at the end of the third shot, spooking Louise with the sudden kickback. I was stunned to see a perfect grouping of three small holes over the left chest, a triple kill shot.

"That, was surprising. You seem to handle burst fire better then single shot with the RS8."

"That's unusual?"

I nodded, "Highly, most people don't use burst because of how unpredictable it can be. You however seem to have good control of that function. Remember however, you will run out of ammo much faster when using burst, so keep that in mind."

Louise was actually beginning to sweat, from nervousness or exertion was anyone's guess.

"Alright, I want you to switch back to single shot, and empty the magazine into the first target we've been shooting at. Go!" In a surprising move, Louise smoothly brought the weapon up to eye level, switched the gun to single shot, and began to fire rapidly into the now fluttering target.

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

CLICK

CLICK

Louise seemed confused until she saw the weapon's slider had changed position, showing that the chamber was completely empty, along with the magazine. She looked to me, "Hit the magazine release, it's a button depressed into the grip," she briefly searched for it, pressed it, and the now depleted magazine fell to the ground. "Place the weapon on the table with the safety on, and follow me to the target."

She followed me close by, her hands obviously shaking from the experience, especially when she saw how she did, "I did all of that?"

I nodded, "You did pretty well, although ten meters with a handgun is not terribly difficult, I'd say you'll be fine. We can stop for today in any case however, we can leave the targets out and come back after shopping."

Louise nodded, "That would work Major, I think it's time for some more class however, so we best get going."

As we went back into the Academy I began to notice we were being watched, but by whom?

* * *

**That Evening**

"Good night Major."

"Night Louise."

With that, Louise Valliere fell into a dark, and terrifying reality.

**Flashback**

**3 Years Earlier**

_". . . This just in! Skirth forces have invaded Tau Sigma V! All residents are encouraged to seek shelter is designated hab-shelters and those with combat experience or militia duties are to report to your duty stations._

_Louise was stunned at the devastation, buildings ablaze and the dead in the streets. She could hear a cacophony of gunfire and other sounds she couldn't begin to describe emerge from around her as a soldier, obviously military ran up to her._

_"Captain! The residential habitats are under attack!"_

_She could feel herself respond in the Major's voice, "Well what are we waiting for Marines?! A gilded invitation? Oorah!"_

_"OORAH!"_

_The next few minutes had Louise rushing through the ruined business district, the signs of war and battle displayed as far as the eye can see._

_As soon as the group reached an intersection, their pointman was instantly heaved into the air by what appeared to be a giant roach, the man was screaming as he came down into the insect's powerful jaws, cutting him into two ragged chunks of meat._

_"CRYON! OPEN FIRE!"_

_Heavy gunfire from the entire group began to paint and ricochet off the bug's hardened exo-skeleton as it began to lob organic fireballs into the withdrawing troops._

_"Someone get the Goddamn Smatta out here!_

* * *

**Weapon Codex: Flak 16 Single Man Anti-Tank/Anti-Air (SMATTA) Recoiless Rifle**

**Manufacturer: UTC Defense Tech**

**This terrifyingly powerful anti-armor weapon is the most powerful single shot heavy weapon, short of the HAMR or M75 TIC weapons systems, available to the UTC Marines. The weapon is a breach loaded modified rocket mortar designed to fire hypersonic rockets to destroy heavily armored targets, such as Cryons, and heavy dropships. The warhead has enough explosives and velocity to punch through starship plating, and can be used against infantry, with horrifying effect.**

* * *

_"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"_

_Louise heard a brief *WOOSH* as a hypervelocity rocket punched through the Cryon's shell, detonating inside, spraying the entire platoon in greenish yellow blood._

_"Move out!"_

_As the team made its way into what appeared to a series of living spaces, Louise found herself gagging at the sights she saw. Adults and adolescents killed in their beds, while children hid, often catatonic under their own._

_As the team went further into the building, Louise began to realize that the Major knew where he was going, like he actually knew the place. A horrifying reality dawned upon her when she found herself kicking a door open, only to find a blood bath. Reptilian corpses lay strewn about, most missing limbs or entire sections of their bodies. She was running through the condo, yelling names she couldn't understand and as she entered the bedroom the world seemed to stop._

_She fell to her knees, gasping for breath as she began to sob. In the bedroom, a young woman, no more then 28 lay dead with dozens of blade wounds to the torso, a pump action shotgun by her side, clearly out of ammo. What solidified her horror was a bloodied and dismembered little girl, not much smaller then Louise laying in the corner, covered in scorch marks, a little toy pistol next to her._

_Captain, we need to go-."_

_"GIVE ME A MOMENT!"_

_"Y-y-yessir."_

_The marines with the Major walked out of the room, and Louise immediately found herself alone in a nightmare that simply wouldn't end. She took a pair of blankets from the closet, laid the bodies down, and covered them with the blankets. With tears covering her vision, she reached for the woman's hand to find a wedding ring, topped with a sparkling diamond. She looked behind the bed and found an intact family photo and stowed it on his person._

_The last part that Louise saw was the Major turning towards the remains of his wife and young daughter, and simply gasped out, "I'm sorry."_

* * *

"LOUISE!"

Her screams nearly knocked me off my feet, the volume was simply unimaginable.

"Major! I-I-I didn't know!"

It was my turn to be confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Something called Tau Sigma V-."

My eyes widened as I fell to my knees, tears already beginning to boil over as I threw my face against her bedsheets, and began to sob.

The straw the broke the camel's back.

I was shocked when I was grabbed from behind by Louise.

"L-l-l-louise?"

"I-I-I-I think I understand why you've become the way you are Major, and for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

To say I was stupefied would be a mild statement, "How much did you see Louise?"

She closed her eyes, "Everything from the odd screen and voice to when you left the house for the last time."

"I should be apologizing to you, you shouldn't have seen that-."

I was shocked to find her hands on my face, and her forehead against my own, "Louise, we can't do this. I don't want to make a mistake, for you or myself."

She flicked me in the forehead with a scowl, "What makes you think we would do anything? Are you being a common dog again?"

I couldn't help but chuckle, as she joined me we both began to laugh louder and harder. The tears no longer from pain or sorrow, but from laughter.

It had been the first time in three years since I had spoken to anyone about Charlene's or Lily's deaths.

* * *

**A/N: A slightly shorter chapter to show just how much Foxhound had been through, and why he had such a dark, brutal attitude towards Guiche and nobles in general. Or at least just having a dark brutal attitude period.**

**In any case, I apologize for the lack of Zero and Vampire chapters lately, I've been having some trouble finding good content for it, and stuff for Hail to the Zero Queen has been coming so readily I felt it best to advance that story for now. ZaV Is NOT on hiatus, I just need to come up with some content for the story itself.**

**Take care everyone!**


	5. Day of the Void

**A/N: I'll admit, interest in the Archon of Zero has dropped considerably as of late. I have been forcing myself to ask whether it remains feasible to continue the series and have decided it will not continue past a second season, unless I receive a few serious heartfelt requests to do so. So at this point, there will only be one season of Archon of Zero. I will leave two endings, one of which will fit the single season conclusion, and an open ending for those who may wish to continue this story on their own. I will forward all relevant research, character plans, and references, in addition to my Islamic consultant for the story. Thank you for those who have given this truly difficult story attention, and I hope that someone can carry on Foxhound's legacy and adventures into the future.**

**All I ask is that whoever does on this responsibility gives me credit for my OC, and credit to my consultant for his assistance in my venture here. I thank you all once again for your continued readership with both this story, and all my others. You have given me strength to continue writing, even with my own RL issues.**

**Necrofantasia: I've had trouble bringing that dark and gritty attitude to light however; I do appreciate your continued readership. I will say, the Archon Universe is not universally dark and dreary like WH40K is, it is in fact more a matter of holding one's ground, rather than fighting for survival. The wars are brutal, but worlds aren't burned, nor are there daemons about. Religious zealotry is also not present in the Archon Universe, the warriors of humanity are a fair, and respectful species, not xenophobic like the Imperium.**

* * *

**Finally, I have a serious announcement to make regarding my story line ups coming soon. As those who have read my profile page, you have seen my upcoming projects, which include a Fallout, Halo, and Minecraft FOZ Crossover. I will give you, the audience, a sneak peek on just the kind of summons each will bring forth.**

**Fallout: This one has taken significant inspiration from the ideas of Mr. I Hate ZNT Nobles' 'Courier of Zero,' Staff Sergeant's 'The Devil of the Mojave,' Dragon King of the Stars' 'Anything Goes,' and Bounded Sumo's 'The Courier and the Zero.' The reason I've decided to bring elements of their stories in is mostly my desire to see them all extended into full season length stories. Only 'Anything Goes' has done so, and many concepts brought in just haven't been explored enough for me.**

**Halo: They bring only Humans as Familiars, why don't we change that equation a little bit. With a Sanghelli. :)**

**Minecraft: MC is based on the Ultimate version of the FTB (Feed The Beast) mod pack. Go Google it and read on just how much content there will be from the visiting universe!**

**Now then, let's get started.**

* * *

**Road to Tristainia**

Both Louise and I were on horses, galloping towards Tristainia, early in the morning hours of the so-called Day of Void.

With some previous explanation, Louise explained to me the eight day week they had in Halkeginia, which was a dramatic difference towards the Earth seven day week I was used to, along with the rest of the UTC.

In addition the final day of each week was referred to as the Day of the Void, a holy day, similar to Sunday in Christianity, or Saturday in Judaism, represented as the Sabbath. I was still confused by it all, but this world had a similar day/night cycle of my home world, so it wasn't as dramatic of an adjustment.

"How much further to the capital Louise?" I shouted over the sound of the horses hoofs crashing into the ground. I saw another group of horses pass over the hill, pulling a small carriage behind them.

She looked over her shoulder casually, responding at an equal volume, "Just another hill and we're there!"

I nodded, and put my eyes forward, they widened when I saw a small group of highwaymen waiting in the brush, given a red outline by my HUD. I slowed to a trot, only to find her to keep galloping forward.

"Louise! STOP!" I screamed out, causing Louise to turn, a look of confusion in her face as her horse continued forward. I glanced forward and saw a tree branch pulled back, and released. It whipped forward, and caught the pinkette in the side of the head. She was thrown off the horse, now unconscious, she fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

I drew my marksman rifle and prepared for combat.

* * *

**Weapons Codex: R9 'Ranger' Rifle**

**Manufacturer: Black & Wood**

**A relic from the First Human-Skirth War, this single shot designated marksman rifle is an old favorite of both military and paramilitary marksman, and even some snipers. The rifle demands skill and confidence in its use, the weapon itself is not designed to be used with standard telescopic sighting devices; requiring the user to either use the highly functional iron sights, or a high quality reflex sight. The semi-automatic fire from a 10 round magazine allows a skilled shooter to target, and fire upon multiple opponents at medium range with great effect. The weapon wields fantastic control and stopping power, courtesy of the specialized .319 caliber cartridge; this, along with Black & Wood's legendary affinity for weapon reliability and ruggedness makes this old warhorse one to be feared and respected.**

* * *

The brigands immediately advanced on Louise's position, scimitar-like blades in hand. I saw no activity on my motion tracker coming from behind, and raised my rifle. I brought the rifle to my shoulder, and drew a bead through the recessed reflex sight. With no need to lead at my current distance of 40 meters, I exhaled and fired once, landing a clean, penetrating hit to the lead brigands center left torso. The round punched through, going through another's kneecap, shattering it, sending the second down to the ground, howling in pain.

The rifle's report, along with the screams of their still living compatriot caused the brigands to stop in an instant, while the lead continued on, the round's inertia clothes-lining him, sending him to the ground with a wet *SMACK*. The now expended casing dropped to the side, plunking gently as it hit the stone road. As blood slowly pooled around the body, the group glanced towards me in confusion.

One raised his sword, "He still has to reload-."

The brave (or stupid) brigand dropped to the ground, minus the entire right side of his cranium, its contents splattered across his compatriots. The group looked back to me, as a second casing fell to the road surface, and slowly rolled away. In the same instant, the now effectively headless brigand fell to the ground, as a female member realized the round that had killed her comrade had completely removed her right ear, minus a few hanging parts of tissue.

Looks of horror dotted the brigands as they all ran into the forest with reckless abandon, leaving their crippled teammate behind as he continued to writhe in pain.

I dismounted, and checked the chamber to ensure the weapon would fire if I was forced to act. I carefully approached the now shock-afflicted brigand, who was now screaming for help, begging me to spare him.

"Please! I'll do anything, just don't kill me!"

I raised my eyebrow and smirked; "Now why would I do that thief? I'd like to know what you were doing out here, awaiting someone to pass on this road, especially when a carriage of a small merchantman passed right ahead of us."

The thief visibly paled, and seemed obvious he was caught doing something worse than being a simple highwayman. "We were hired by someone, to attack and kill a pair of travelers matching your description. No, I don't know who it was, the person you shot first," he managed to motion towards the now cooling corpse in front of him, "Was the one who dealt with them."

I raised an eyebrow, the thief clearly knew nothing else, and was no longer of any use to me. I shrugged and walked away, "What will you do with me?"

I paused, and held a small smile, "You are no longer of use to me, and I see no reason to risk my own safety to transport you to a local brig." I turned around, brought up my rifle one handed, and aimed at his chest cavity.

His eyes widened, "Wait! You said-."

His was silenced as the high velocity round punched up through the bottom of his ribs, shredding his heart and left lung, killing him instantly.

I shook my head, "I lied." I walked back over to Louise, who was unsurprisingly still unconscious.

"Computer, ascertain individual's health, begin scan."

"_Scanning_," I heard the processors start to run, _"Complete. Subject is suffering from a severe concussion and a fractured wrist. Recommend immediate medical attention, due to present brain injury."_

I shook my head, "It can never be simple, can it?" I slung my rifle over my back, gingerly picked up Louise in a bridal carry, and began to walk into town, careful not to jostle her around.

* * *

After fifteen minutes I managed to walk into the nice part of the capital, or what I assumed was the nice part of town. Large, stone buildings, some with marble put into their exteriors dotted the road I was on. I began desperately looking for a clinic or hospital of some kind. Somehow, I stumbled into a parade, and lost my sense of direction immediately.

In an instant, I was surrounded by multiple armed soldiers, all armed with smooth-bores, I only could hope my translator was working properly.

"I require medical assistance for my client! She was injured by bandits just outside of town, is there anyone who can help my client, Miss Louise of Valliere?"

"Valliere?!"

I turned towards the voice to see someone who just bled proper etiquette and grace. The young woman couldn't be older than twenty, a gorgeous complexion, near perfect physical body, and nearly shimmering violet hair. She was accompanied by what appeared to be a priest of some kind, a graying man who seemed to look at me with distrust and hostility.

"Yes ma'am! I am Major Foxhound, Miss Valliere and I were attacked outside of town, she's seriously injured and I need to find a healer immediately!"

"Quickly!" The young woman, obviously a high ranking noble beckoned them forward, "Come into my carriage!"

Ignoring the unintentional double entendre I speed walked over to the noble and carefully handed her to her, and a pair of her soldiers, who carefully set her down on an empty bench.

She looked back at me, "You as well Sir Foxhound, you are deserving of a reward for saving an old friend of mine."

"Your Highness! You mustn't let such an improperly dressed officer join you in such a manner!"

'_Your Highness? Oh this can't be happening . . .'_

She gave a glare to the bodyguard, likely the head of her protective detail, one of which seemed to melt the disagreement off of the blonde's face.

"Thank you Your Highness!" I bowed my head respectfully and joined the now revealed Royal and holy man in the carriage as it rushed to the castle.

"Sir Foxhound, are you aware of the severity of Louise's injuries?"

I nodded, impressed with the politician's sudden resolve, "She has a severe concussion from a tree branch impact to the right side of her head, as well as a fractured wrist from falling off her horse."

Her eyes widened, as she began to chant, water seemingly flowing around Louise as my medical scanner saw the rapidly healing bruise across the right side of her brain, in addition to the slow fusing of her bone fracture.

I was shocked when my scanner confirmed what I was witnessing, "_Injuries have been treated, unknown means."_

Noticeable beads of sweat drew across the royal's face as she leaned back into her seat, taking a deep breath, she looked back to me, "So, Sir Foxhound, you mentioned Louise was your client."

"That is technically accurate, however the term client is a bit different in this manner," I removed my left glove, and displayed my familiar runes to the royal, "I am the familiar of Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, Major Lucius Foxhound, United Terran Colonies Marine Corps."

A scowl crawled it's way across the Royal's face, "If you could remove your helmet Major?"

I felt a sense of danger coming, but realized there was something I had to answer for. I removed it, and was immediately slapped across the face; the force stunning me as she brought her hand back around and backhanded the other cheek, causing me to see stars briefly.

The priest seemed confused at the royal's behavior, "Your Highness?"

"He beat Louise, beat and bloodied her after he was sealed as a familiar by her." I could feel the venom in her voice, and while I had a valid reason for my actions, I had no desire to dig myself a deeper hole. "How do I know these injuries weren't caused by you Sir Foxhound?!"

I shook my head quickly, dispelling the stars in my vision, "I have combat video of our encounter with the brigands, if I may?"

"Video?"

I facepalmed, "Right, you guys are all magic based here, it's basically a way to record events for future review and documentation. You can call it magic if you want, but in reality it's just advanced technology." I cocked my head, causing both officials to nod.

"It is rather graphic, just as a word of notice."

I pulled out a digital screen, and began to play our horseback riding from the Academy and our trip into town, causing both officials to gasp, but remain otherwise silent.

_"How much further to the capital Louise?"_

They saw Louise turn towards me, _"Just another hill and we're there!"_

The red outlines appeared on the video, showing the group of brigands in hiding, and the warning to Louise, _"LOUISE! STOP!"_

As her head was turned the tree branch lashed out, sending her flying off the horse, landing hard causing the royal to gasp in horror. The group saw my slow to a stop and raise my rifle, pointing it at the brigands. I fired the first shot, sending the first two to the ground, one dead, and one crippled beyond repair.

The sight of blood slowly spreading across the road kept the two observers paused in suspense, as I fired my second shot, lobotomizing the third target, and scarring the fourth. Both went green at the sight of the mostly headless corpse, "I've seen enough Major, I believe you."

I nodded, "I believe we have much to discuss then Your Highness. I have told you my name, I however am unfamiliar with your own."

"I, am Crown Princess Henrietta de Tristain, heir to the throne of the Royal State of Tristain." I got the feeling she would've normally curtsied, but given how she looked at me, I didn't have the right to receive such a greeting.

I nodded, "I apologize if I do break protocol or etiquette Your Highness, in my homeland we don't have very many monarchs left."

The priest shuddered, "Then who rules the common people?"

I shrugged, "The people do, most noble type societies didn't survive the test of time. Most were overthrown, or simply fell into disuse."

Looks of shock dotted the pair of officials as the carriage rolled into the Palace.

"I suppose we will talk later then Major, good day." Both stood and left the carriage, as I took Louise in my arms and walked out.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again those of you who read this story. I apologize for the shorter chapter, but this is what I could get out this weekend. Fear not, I am writing other chapters as inspiration comes and goes.**

**In any case, a few announcements regarding other active stories.**

**There will be a second season OVA for Hail to the Zero Queen.**

**The other announcements will come when the next chapters for the relevant stories.**

**Take care everyone!**


End file.
